Witch
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: O dia anterior foi maravilhoso.   Não consigo parar de pensar em Zoey… o beijo que ela me deu.  Seu eu pudesse resistir…  Capinha no perfil


Olá gente maravilhosa!

Como têm estado?

Bem, como sempre? Espero que sim!

Eu sei, que agora, com o inicio do segundo período, é mais difícil de levantar da cama, têm que estar mais atento/a nas aulas…

Mas gente…

A fanfiction existe para nos animar….

Um capitulo bem pequenininho que espero que você ame!

Beijos *_*

_**Witch!**_

No dia seguinte…

**PDV Francis**

O dia anterior foi maravilhoso.

Não consigo parar de pensar em Zoey… o beijo que ela me deu.

Seu eu pudesse resistir…

-Francis! – Chamou Bill.

-O quê?

-Temos que ir lá fora. A luz foi-se.

-Há! Pois, ok.

-Vocês dois ficam aqui! – Afirmou Bill apontando na direcção de Zoey e de Louis.

Peguei na minha shotgun e comecei a caminhar em direcção á porta de saída, que por sinal estava bem fechada.

-Hey! Espera ai! Eu também quero ir. – Disse Zoey pegando nas suas armas.

-Não! Tu e o Louis ficam aqui! – Afirmou Bill olhando para trás para responder a Zoey, que parecia estar furiosa.

Uff… ainda bem. Não deixaria ela vir por nada deste mundo!

Se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa…

….Nunca mais me perdoaria!

-Mas… - Gritou Zoey.

-Mas nada! Ficas aqui! Eu e o Francis vamos! – Gritou Bill já quase na porta de saída.

Zoey furiosa atirou com a mochila ao chão.

-já no lado de fora do shopping-

-Então? – Perguntou Bill.

-Então o quê? – Retorquiu Francis.

-Porque vocês ontem demoraram tanto?

-Qual é a sua Bill? Se metendo na minha vida? Háháháhá! Estou brincando. – Francis fez uma cara séria. – Você sabe como são as mulheres néah? Demoradas em tudo.

-Háháhá! – Bill riu também.

Fez-se um minuto de silêncio.

-E porque o alarme de incêndio disparou? - Perguntou Bill enquanto abria o gerador de luz com o pé de cabra.

-Para tomar banho! Aquele cheiro me estava matando. Respondeu rindo.

-Aff… - Suspirou Bill.

-O quê? Vai dizer que não gostou de tomar banho? – Perguntou Francis.

Bill sorriu e voltou a fechar a porta do gerador.

-Agora não deve ir mais abaixo.

Bill estendeu a mão na minha direcção e eu entreguei-lhe o pé de cabra, que eu estava a segurar enquanto ele mexia no gerador.

_**PDV Zoey **_

-Que raiva! Eu sou melhor que o Francis e me deixam para traz? – Gritei me sentando numa cadeira.

Lois puxou uma cadeira e se sentou também.

-Qual é o Stress? – Perguntou ele olhando para mim.

-Zoey eles só foram ali! Eles já voltam! Não é assim tão perigoso. – Continuou.

-Eu sou melhor que ele! Porque é que eu não pude ir? – Gritei novamente.

-Francis está tentando te proteger Zoey! – Afirmou Lois ainda olhando para mim.

Meu coração acelerou mas ainda estava irritada com tudo isto.

-Continuo a ser melhor! – Levantei-me de maneira apresada.

Puff… (Cai no chão)

-Au!

-Você está bem Zoey? Háháhá – Perguntou Lois rindo.

-O que você está fazendo no chão? – Perguntou Bill.

-Háháháhá! Ela tropeçou e caiu. Háháhá. – Explicou Lois.

-Não tem piada Lois! – Disse me levantando do chão.

-Você se magoou? – Perguntou Francis ajudando Zoey a se levantar do chão.

-Só meu pulso… aff –'

Háháhá….

Lois continuou rindo da minha queda!

-Aff… suspirei caminhando na direcção contrária dos meus amigos.

-Aonde vais? – Perguntou Bill.

-Vou á casa de banho! Não posso? Respondi de maneira rude.

-Á vontade Madame! – Respondeu Bill.

Não disse mais nada.

Conseguia ouvir os rapazes a conversarem.

Caminhei só com os meus pensamentos.

Acendi a luz da casa de banho.

Ouvi um choro.

Alguém estava ali, a chorar…

-Está ai alguém? – Perguntei olhando para a casa de banho.

Continuei ouvindo o choro, mas eu não conseguia ver ninguém.

Parecia estar tão perto mim.

Decidi espreitar na casa de banho dos homens.

Acendi as luz e tirei as minhas eagles.

Quem sabe se não era alguém que tinha sido mordido á pouco tempo e se tinha escondido no shopping como nós?

Olhei para dentro da casa de banho.

Apenas havia uma apagada.

Caminhei até lá. Dei um pontapé na porta!

Háááááááááááááááááá!

Entrei em pânico e disparei duas vezes. Mas aquilo continuava de pé!

Comecei a correr para perto dos meus amigos e gritei:

-Witch!

Virei-me novamente para traz e mais dois tiros foram disparados.

Francis o os outros dispararam também e finalmente aquilo caiu no chão!

To Be Continue…

Então o que acharam?

Like? Dislike ?

Digam o que acharam….

Beijinho XD 3

By: Menina McCarty


End file.
